what do you want to be when you grow up?
by Deathberry Love
Summary: This is a question we all face and will impact our lives forever. Team 7.


**what do you want to be when you grow up?**

by DeathberryLove

* * *

"Look, darling! Your certificate! Now, do you really still want to go to the Ninja Academy?"

The eight year old stared up at her mother with matching, clear jade eyes.

The mother smiled down at her daughter. "You know there are other choices, Sakura."

Sakura didn't reply. She looked away, scanning the noise-filled courtyard of the school.

Yamanka Ino was surrounded by a crowd of girls and her burly father, who was standing proud and tall. She caught sight of Watanabe Ami, showered by praises and flattery by her short, stump mother that could be heard from far away. She turned her head again and her gaze caught Hyuuga Hinata. She was looking at the floor, her short indigo hair and jacket the only sign of recognition. Beside her stood a bored looking, old woman and Sakura knew at once that this wasn't Hinata's close relation. A few other students she recognized were with their parents too, all smiles and beams. She rotated her feet to see the opposite direction.

It's that blonde.

Sakura tilted her head sideways, her pink bangs that framed her face just to the edge of her chin swayed.

He was always alone.

Shunted, ignored; yelled at by students and teachers alike.

She ran her eyes over him.

Shockingly blonde spiky hair, sharp blue eyes misted over with an apparent sadness. He was sitting alone, away from the milling parents and children, under the shade of the huge oak tree rumored to be planted ever since Konoha was founded. It didn't seem like his parents were around anywhere.

_He looks so sad._

_Maybe…one day he'll find a friend. We could become friends. We'll go to school together and be in the same team for activities!_

"Sakura?"

Her mother's voice jolted out of her thoughts.

How silly.

Sakura herself had heard the things that were said about the boy.

_I wouldn't let my boy near him._

_He's dangerous, he is. Don't know why he's still allowed out._

_And to go to school with our children! What are they thinking?_

She shook away the warbled thoughts before facing her mother.

"The Konoha Academy? Or the Ninja Academy?" her mother's smile waned a little.

"I – I don't know…"

"How about the Konoha Academy? It's got a very fun institution! And mommy works there! Becoming a ninja can be very dangerous and difficult, Sakura!"

Sakura wasn't stupid. She could sense the heavy, needy persuasion emitting from her mother's cheery voice.

"But - ,"

Her mother crouched down, hand on her daughter's small shoulders. "This is your choice, Sakura. I won't mind whatever you choose. Just remember, this is what you will do for the rest of your life. It's all up to you."

She stared back.

Haruno Kaeda was a housewife as well as a part time teacher at the Konoha Academy. Long pink hair tied back with a white, satin ribbon, pristine green eyes that sparkled and a smile to live for, this woman had not experienced danger herself, nor was she a ninja, but she had seen its impact so many times – it claimed her husband, her brother, and father.

_Kami, you can't take away my only child._

"Um…" buying herself time, Sakura gave the colouful crowd one last search – finally setting eyes on her original target. He emerged from a cluster of chatting parents, his face an emotion of irritation. He was alone.

In Sasuke's hand, Sakura spotted a bundle of papers. As he turned, the words _Ninja Academy Registration Pack _glinted from just above his fingers. Her eyes moved up to his face and was shocked to see a pair of curious, coal-black eyes staring back at her. She immediately looked down at her own shoes, shiny red with a cherry shaped buckle. Her cheeks flamed.

"Sakura?" her mother swiveled in the direction her daughter was staring at just a moment before. "What is it?"

The little pink-haired girl looked up. He was gone.

"Nothing, kaa-chan." Her smile was greeted back with one of warm encouragement.

"Kaa-chan…"

"Yes?"

"I want to go to the Ninja Academy."


End file.
